A Survival Experience
by TheDorkWhoWrites
Summary: When Hiccup gets accepted onto a TV show, he knows he needs to change how he acts in order to win. But when a girl from another tribe threatens his victory; he finds himself at war. His mind VS his heart. (Modern setting)
1. Accepted

**This is a How to Train your Dragon story. I have not decided whether or not to continue my Divergent story. I will post an update about it soon. **

**Rated T for mature language (swearing), a brief nudity scene, and some concepts that may be disturbing to some people.**

**Read to your own extent**

**This story will be written from Hiccup's POV. (For now!)**

**—————————**

_-One month before-_

I'm scared. That's the only good word to describe it. Sure I also feel excited, over the moon, happy, anxious, surprised, but scared is the only word I think could wrap up all of my emotions. I've just received a letter, along with a package, telling me that my application was accepted. I open the package, staring at the black buff that stares right back at me. _This is real. This is actually happening._ I remind myself. My hands shake slightly as I run my fingers over the words in the fabric. _Outwit, Outplay, Outlast_.

I will win. I have to...

**—————————**

**Sorry this is so short guys! I figured I'd write a bit of a prologue to start off. Starting the 30th of June, I will be on Hiatus from all of my stories since I am at a summer camp for the week. I will be back to writing as soon as I get back.**

**Can anyone guess what he got accepted for? (Okay I know it's really obvious but still)**

**Have a good summer!**


	2. The tribes

**Still being written from Hiccup's POV (for now)**

**Sadly there will be some OCs in this story, as it wouldn't fit to have too many people that Hiccup knows**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Survivor**

**——————————**

I look out the window. The sight is quite beautiful; sparkling blue ocean dotted with islands of green, crystal looking beaches that stretch for miles. I've never been in a helicopter before, but I'm not paying enough attention to enjoy it or be afraid. I'm studying my tribe. Composed of only six people, it's going to be interesting. We haven't spoken at all, but I recognize a few of them.

There's a big blond guy who works in my city, Berk. I think his name is Fishlegs. And there's a raven haired girl whom I know personally. Heather. My one and only ex. I'll probably end up voting her out early.

The other three I don't know. A young looking girl with grey eyes and brown hair. A boy with emerald eyes and round glasses. And another girl, this one with hazel eyes and fiery red hair. None of them look like much of a threat, but I won't know until we speak.

I hear the pilot through the headset saying that we're landing. I quickly gather the few things we're allowed to have and get ready to exit.

Once the helicopter lands, I get out first, I can see Jeff Probst standing in front of a semicircle of coloured mats, and I head towards the black one. Once everyone is there, we turn to look at the other two tribes, who are just landing. The next tribe to land is the blue tribe, and the first person who catches my eye is a tall blonde with startling blue eyes._ She's a threat._

The last tribe arrives, the orange tribe. This time I recognize someone. Snotlout. My bully of a cousin. I sigh, and roll my eyes. I turn back to Jeff just as he begins to speak.

"Alright. Welcome to the 40th season of Survivor." He says, we all cheer. "This season will be different from all others. In the past we've tested which aspect of the game is most likely to win, but what about which _strategy?_ You've been divided into three tribes, Black your tribe name is Ka Pā'ani, strike. Blue tribe you are Ōpiopio, stealth. Orange your name is Pālehā, brute force." I laugh a bit, it certainly fits Snotlout's description.

"Ka Pā'ani here is a map to your camp." He throws a rolled up piece of paper, The brown haired girl catches it. He does the same for Ōpiopio and Pālehā. And we all set out.

From first impressions alone, this is going to be an interesting 39 days...


	3. Allies

The camp is beautiful. Wild and green. I turn to the rest of my tribe, and we all form a circle. The young grey-eyed girl takes a deep breath.

"Alright, so if we're going to be living together we should probably say a few things to know each other." She looks to all of us, and we nod. She takes another deep breath. "Okay. Umm... I'm Marnie. I'm 23 and I'm an author."

Honestly I'm impressed. Anyone that young becoming a well known author is a feat. I've even read one of her books, it was good. She looks to me, surprisingly. "Would you like to go next?" She asks, I sigh.

"Sure. I'm Hiccup, I'm 25 and I'm a dog trainer." To this Heather rolls her eyes.

"I'll go," She says. "I'm Heather, also 25. And I work as a pilot."

The rest of the introductions go by pretty quickly. Fishlegs introduces himself. The green eyed boy says that his name is James, I don't remember much else about him. The ginger girl is interesting, quiet, but obviously intelligent and powerful. Her name is Sunset.

We get to work on the shelter. And the girls, surprisingly, pulling more than just their weight. Fishlegs and Heather both hang back a little, not doing much. Both James and I end up shirtless by the end of the day due to sweat, and Marnie and Sunset both head to the water as soon as the shelter was finished.

By this point it's pretty obvious that Heather and Fishlegs are in an alliance. And I need to make some.

I head down the beach to the two girls, who were sitting in the water, watching the sky.

"Hey." I say, announcing my presence. They both look over at me.

"Hello Hiccup." Sunset says, studying me carefully. Marnie on the other hand, smiles.

"Hey Hiccup. We were just about to go find you and James." She says. I frown, she isn't going to be as good of an ally as I thought. I quickly diminish the frown and smile.

"Nice. Just thought I'd come tell you two that Heather and Fishlegs are in an obvious alliance." I say, sitting down on the other side of Marnie. Sunset raises her eyebrows as if this is news to her.

"Thanks for the info Hiccup." She says, clearly thinking hard about the possible meanings behind my telling her this. Marnie nods.

"I noticed. Those two will have a hard time gaining allies later on though." Marnie says, and I see through her act for a second. She's not as oblivious as I first thought. She's a wise girl, despite her young age.

This makes me realize something;

I might have just allied myself with two of the most dangerous people in this game.


End file.
